Project D
by taku4
Summary: Events that happened directly after the initiation of Takumi in the extra stage
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Initial D and the following characters belong to Shigeno Shuichi. So please don't sue me for using them. Some of the characters and passes in the fanfic is imaginary, some of the terms and car parts are also imaginary and no where close to accurate  
  
This scenario takes place after the third stage with Takumi joining project D.  
  
BBBRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! The school bell rang, dismissing the students from the school. Takumi slowly emerged suspiciously, trying to avoid anyone who might have heard the news of him joining Project D. All morning he had been bugged by his classmates on how he had been selected into the team. Now that class was over, he was sure that he would be once again bugged by people not only from his class but also others, he was now attending Akina College away from Itsuki who used to protect and shield him from such assaults. Slowly he crept behind a bush until he reached a white old looking 2 doored Toyota Trueno. He quickly unlocks the door and slipped in, already a small group of students had begun to walk towards his direction. Takumi quickly started his car and sped off leaving his schoolmates behind.  
  
It had only been three weeks after being entered into Project D, a new racing team created by Ryosuke Takahashi who is known nationwide for his driving capabilities. News of Takumi joining had spread like wildfire and soon people around him started paying more attention to him. Male schoolmates would surround him asking for driving tips whereas the girls would be asking for the home phone number of the Takahashi brothers. Takumi continued driving absent mindedly when he suddenly heard a honking sound. He looked back to see a yellow FD RX7 behind him before casually overtaking him. It was Keisuke Takahashi, brother of Ryosuke and fellow member of Project D. The RX7 signaled Takumi to stop by the road side. Keisuke then exit his car and walked towards the open window of the Trueno. "Ryosuke wants to hold a meeting tonight at our place, at seven... wait better make it 6.30 seeing as how you always show up at the last minute" joked Keisuke. Takumi nodded his head and continued on his way.  
  
6.30pm...Time for Takumi to head for the meeting. He passed by Bunta who was fast asleep on the sofa. He entered his car and brought the engine to life, next thing he knew, he was already on the mountain pass of Akina. Even though it was only six in the evening, the pass was already quite deserted, driving casually he began to recall the races he had won on this course, his easy victory over Keisuke, killing the skyline GTR R32 of Nakazato, one handed battle with Shingo in the Honda civic eg-6, a lancer evo, a Toyota MR2 and last but not least the FC of Ryosuke. He thought back on how he had beaten these opponents and the same reason of victory kept popping to mind, he had mastered this track.. there was no way he could have beaten opponents like Ryosuke on another track other than Akina. Now being in Project D, Ryosuke had taken over for Bunta as a driving coach. Under him both the skills of Takumi and Keisuke had improved significantly, the 3 of them were now easily beating lesser teams like the Tsunamis and Thunder Racers soundly. This did not come as much of a surprise to anyone seeing that Project D is a team consisting of great drivers with cars to match. A highly modified FC, an FD not to mention a Trueno with a monstrous engine.  
  
Takumi slowly entered into the driveway of the Takahashi brothers. He could see that Keisuke's car was being worked on by some mechanics. It was then when he saw Ryosuke standing beside his white FC. They greeted each other and proceeded into the house where Keisuke was already waiting. Ryosuke then began the meeting, "Guys, I think we are ready to start challenging the more famous teams in the area. The redsuns and speedstars have agreed to forfeit the races as they concluded that they would not want to race against their own team members, this I understand therefore these 2 teams would be excused. So that leaves us with the Emperors, Speeders and Streetkings. We should be able to beat these teams however the Emperors might give us a run for our mo..." "Ryosuke.. I think you have missed out Nightkids" Takumi interrupted "Although we have beaten them before I think they are still a team ranked higher than the streetkings and Speeders" continued this time by Keisuke.  
  
"This is the reason I have called the meeting" Ryosuke continued "Three members aren't enough to support a team especially one of such caliber. Therefore I have decided to include 2 more drivers. One of them I have decided is Nakazato....he has the skills required and also a very powerful car to boot, so what do you guys think?" At this point Keisuke began to fume..."We don't need any useless GTR driver on the team, right Takumi...takumi?" At this point Takumi was a little lost as it was the first time someone had asked about his opinion especially since it was an opinion pointed out by the Takahashi brothers. "Sorry Kei, but I think Ryosuke has a point. That GTR did push your FD to the limit." By now Keisuke was already on the verge of exploding, he glared dangerously at Takumi who slowly shrinked and melted onto the floor. "Kei Nakazato has the skills and you'll have to admit it, a tryout will be held for him here in Akagi, if he matches your time or Takumi's then he's in." "Anything you say bro" snorted Keisuke impatiently.  
  
"Ryo then who's the other driver?" asked Takumi curiously "If it's not Shingo then it can't be Kyouichi right." A sly smile suddenly appeared on the lips of Ryosuke as he replied "right it's not either of them..the driver is however someone very fast and I choose not to reveal who he is until the tryouts with Nakazato is over." Now it was time for Keisuke to be naughty, "why not Kyouichi, isn't he faster than Nakazato?" "He's not faster, trust me, another reason is that I really hate him. Meetings over, I have to be at another meeting in 15 minutes. Bye" Takumi and Keisuke stared at each other as Ryosuke started his FC and drove out into the open streets of Gunma. 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: Initial D and the following characters belong to Shigeno Shuichi. So please don't sue me for using them. Please Review  
  
"3,2,1 GO!!!" shouted Kenta as the GTR of Nakazato rocketed onto the straight of Akagi pass. A large crowd has already gathered to watch the try out. The Nightkids were also present cheering their leader on, all except for Shingo. The black GTR quickly approached the first corner, a split second later the brakes of the car was slammed as Nakazato neatly brought the car into the turn without any loss of time. Ryosuke and Keisuke were both waiting at the finish line eagerly anticipating the results. Takumi had called earlier saying that he can't make it due to a party invitation by Itsuki as it was his birthday therefore the remaining members of redsuns and Nightkids were asked to help out in the try outs.  
  
Nakazato was now halfway through the pass and was looking great. His time was actually 0.3 seconds better than Keisuke, this sent a stir of interest into the air as no one was thought to be faster than the Takahashis on Akagi. Keisuke suddenly looked worried and began to question his own ability when Ryosuke explained "Nakazato is one of the best drivers in the area, his skills in driving a highly powered car rivals those of Kyouichi and yours, however his greatest flaw is that he loses concentration once he is pressured" "But how can he possibly beat my time????" Ryosuke smiled at this question.."He can't... This try out was just to test his skills in the corners not to see if he can beat you. The first half of Akagi deeply favors his GTR which has tremendous acceleration however it is in the second half where he would encounter more difficulty" just as he said this sounds of screeching was heard followed by loud oohs and ahhs by the crowd..."This is getting interesting" said Keisuke.  
  
"Heh im in good condition, I will show all of you what real driving is all about not those useless drift methods which are just for show...damn that was close gotta be more careful next time..What is wrong with these corners, how can anyone manage to turn in right.. I'm understeering, gotta slow down..This GTR just can't turn into these corners as easily as the other cars....there goes my record breaking time...Damn." Nakazato soon reached the finish line but by now his time had already dropped to 0.8 seconds behind Keisuke which was still very respectable since people like Kenta could only manage a time which was about 6 seconds off Keisuke's."I see you're still as slow as before" said Keisuke to a now fuming Nakazato. However clapping by the bystanders soon washed the anger away from within Nakazato. These clapping were silenced however when Ryosuke stepped forward towards the other 2 racers.  
  
"Well done and congratulations on qualifying to join Project D, however you still need to improve by a large margin before we allow you to race in real competitions." At this Nakazato quietly nodded as keisuke was seen talking and joking with Kenta who was now the leader of Redsuns. Just as everyone was settling down, Ryosuke's mobile phone suddenly rang.. He answered it and had a very short conversation with the caller. Everyone was now looking at the direction of Keisuke who simply shrugged his shoulders. After the phone call Ryosuke immediately called Keisuke and Nakazato to quickly board their cars and head for Rinka Mountain Pass which was a lesser known mountain pass also in the region of Gunma. "Call Takumi, tell him he would not want to miss this for his life" said Ryosuke commandingly to Keisuke who immediately obliged.  
  
Rinka was a deserted mountain pass which was built in the early 90s, it was however deserted as the roads were built on soft mud causing certain parts of it to sink and collapse. A highway was instead built to replace it. After years of neglect this pass had broken down into such bad condition that no one considered it as a road or pass anymore. It was forgotten and had not had company for several years..until this day. A lone car sped along its lane, slowing down only slightly before entering a tight left hander in a beautiful drift. A quick jerk on the opposite direction of the steering wheel instantly caused the car to jerk into the other direction, continuing the drift into a right corner before speeding away on the straight. Three other cars suddenly appear and stopped beside a billboard just in time to see a silver Nissan 350z sweeping a corner before stopping in front of the three cars. Ryosuke stepped out of his car and proceeded towards the 350z driver who was doing the same towards Ryosuke.  
  
They shook hands and spoke in a low tone voice leaving Keisuke and Nakazato in silence, both tried hard to see who it was but failed as Ryosuke and the driver of the 350z were standing in the shadows. Nakazato being impatient began to exit his car, Keisuke followed suit. They both had barely stepped away from their vehicles when hard deceleration of a powerful engine could be heard, Takumi had arrived. He parked his car just in front of Nakazato and mockingly welcomes his fallen fall into Project D. This carefree mode suddenly changed when a female voice was heard, "So the great Ryosuke was beaten fair and square by a little kid in that little Hachi Roku.. amazing". 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Initial D and the following characters belong to Shigeno Shuichi. So please don't sue me for using them. Please Review  
  
Akira Mitsushi had just woke up, the time was already half past  
eleven. She tiredly yawned and proceeded towards the bathroom. 30  
minutes later, out came a person ho looked very different from the  
messy girl who had originally gone in. She looked into the mirror,  
smiled to herself thinking this will be the day I get myself a new  
job. She proceeded to descend the four flights of stairs of her rented  
rundown apartment. The lift had broken down just a few weeks earlier.  
Most of the rooms were left vacant as the conditions of the apartments  
were close to unbearable. She solely walked out towards her car which  
surprisingly was a Nissan 350Z a state of the art racecar. Onlookers  
stared in disbelief as a young girl in her early twenties coming out  
of a run down building and entering a dream car of many.  
  
She entered her vehicle and started it, blasting the air conditioner  
to the fullest, trying to escape from the scorching heat. "Well which  
should I try first KFC or Sugarbun, one of them must surely be in need  
of a beautiful waitress like me..Hohohoho (Kodachi type laugh), Well  
better get going" she thought to herself as her 350Z began to sped out  
of the driveway and into the highway. "I don't believe it, how could  
they not hire me especially since I gave the manager the playful  
wink.. How stupid can he be? Oh well, just hope daddy send me enough  
money next month. What's this.. A sms from Ryosuke.. Rinka huh..  
Better call him first to make sure."  
  
"So the great Ryosuke was beaten by a little kid in that little Hachi  
Roku..Amazing" By now everyone present at the scene was getting  
nervous, no one had ever mocked Ryosuke like that, not even Kyouichi.  
They eagerly anticipated a brutal retaliation by Ryosuke but were  
surprised when he jokingly exclaimed, I see you're still the same  
spoiled brat you were six years ago. They both then proceeded to step  
out of the shadows revealing her true looks. Everyone including Takumi  
were surprised, she looked just a little younger than Ryosuke however  
her beauty was undefined. She was not cute like Natsuki instead her  
beauty was outlined by her more mature look. She had a presence around  
her just as Ryosuke has his. Her hair was dyed blonde, however most  
surprisingly were her clothes, she was wearing a very beautiful  
evening gown with some of the highest heels available in the market.  
  
Everyone stared at her, speechless. She however seemed annoyed  
especially towards Ryosuke.. "I though you wanted a date especially  
since you had asked for a secluded and quiet place like this..  
Hmmmppphhhhh you really disappoint me Takahashi..." By now it was  
clear that Ryosuke was having great difficulty trying to hold back his  
laughter.. "Who is she??" asked Nakazato blankly, clearly he was never  
good with girls especially one as beautiful as Akira. "Akira  
Mitsushi.. hopefully the fifth and final member of Project D." At this  
another voice was heard, Shingo had silently slipped behind Keisuke's  
FC and due to the excitement no one had noticed or even heard the  
Honda Civic coming.  
  
"You'll let a girl like her join when you didn't even ask me? The way  
I see it she's probably just a pet of Ryosuke." At this everyone  
looked at the direction of Akira waiting for an explosion however what  
they found was a puppy eyed Akira nodding her head while hugging the  
leg of an irritated Ryosuke. "My team consists of only the top drivers  
in the Gunma area and sadly you Shingo is not one of them. Keisuke and  
Takumi are definitely a class higher than you are. As for Nakazato you  
can see from his lap time in Akagi that he definitely belongs in this  
team." "Well she doesn't, no girl can out drive me, not now not ever."  
At this remark Akira slowly walked towards Shingo and replied without  
any hesitation "we'll see about that, right here, right now."  
  
The 2 cars lined up side by side...3..2..1.go!!! For the first time in  
years, Rinka pass was being run competitively. The 350Z easily out  
accelerated the Honda civic and let by quite a considerable lead as  
they went into the first corner. The remaining team members of Project  
D also followed the 2 racers in their own cars respectively. They soon  
caught up to Shingo whereas the 350Z was no where to be seen, Ryosuke  
then decided to make things worse for Shingo as he easily overtook  
him, Keisuke, Nakazato and Takumi followed his lead. They eventually  
made their way to the finish line where Akira was already waiting for  
them. "Bro, who is she?" Keisuke asked as he got out of his FD looking  
puzzled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Initial D and the following characters belong to Shigeno Shuichi. So please don't sue me for using them. Please review  
  
"Akira Mitsushi, age 22, a personal close friend of mine who broke contact with me after she left to study in Singapore. It was only a week ago when I heard from her again." "So how good is she?" asked Nakazato. "Better than you can ever imagine and Nakazato. I'm sure you'll welcome her into the team seeing that her dad owns half of the Nissan Company." At this remark Nakazato immediately lit up, his GTR can finally be upgraded into a level that might rival the cars of the Emperors and the Speedkings who uses R34 GTRs. It was only then when Shingo finally reach the finish line, he wound down his window and issued a challenge to Project D, next week on Myougi Pass before speeding away.  
  
Ryosuke turned around and looked into the direction of Akira "Well are you in or not?" "I'll do anything for you Ryo honey." At this remark everyone turned to look at Ryosuke who was already blushing. "Everyone go home and get some sleep. Takumi bring your car to my house, I'll fine tune it for you. Nakazato, pray and beg Akira so that she'll have her people fix your car, as for Akira... Good night." It was on this historical night that Team Project D was made into arguably the greatest racing team in the whole of Japan.  
  
Ryosuke Takahashi---White Mazda FC RX7---From Redsuns Keisuke Takahashi---Yellow Mazda FD RX7---From Redsuns Nakazato---Black Nissan Skyline R32 GTR---From Nightkids Takumi Fujiwara---White AE86 Trueno---From Speedstars Akira Mitsushi---Silver Nissan 350Z---None  
  
"Well done, looks like you'll be ready to run a real race a lot faster than I expected" stated Ryosuke as he finishes another practice run on Akagi this time inching his time to only 0.2 seconds behind Keisuke. "Well the new racing brakes and suspension set ups issued by Nismo are really helping out. I have a question though, Akira being the daughter of the owner of a company as Nissan, why is she living in such a run down apartment?" "That is a question I can't even answer, however we can assume that they did not quarrel as if they did, she would not get that 350Z of hers and you would not get access to those racing parts you just installed." "Hey I paid for those parts too" "yea only 20% of its original price" joked Ryosuke.  
  
Keisuke and Takumi made their way to Akina Pass in the FD."Takumi.. I need the car for a meeting..."Bunta had said, this left Takumi without a car just when he needed it most. A mysterious car had just appeared and kicked all the bumpers off the cars of the speedstars. This has provoked Itsuki to call up Takumi who in turn called Keisuke who was just as interested in the mysterious car as Takumi was. Halfway up the pass however, their suspicion was cleared as they saw a silver 350Z overtaking a Subaru Impreza belonging to a fellow member of the speedstars. "Akira sure makes her way around doesn't she?"  
  
Back at the peak of Akina Pass, a crowd had already gathered waiting for a race between Takumi and the 350Z. They were however disappointed when Takumi showed up in the yellow FD followed closely behind by the 350Z. The 3 drivers got out of the cars, "a girl.." This echoed amongst the spectators on the peak. They were even more surprised when the 3 drivers greeted each other. Iketani was the first to interrupt them "Takumi.do you know her?" "Yea let me introduce her.. Iketani sempai this is Akira Mitsushi the newest member of Project D" "I'm also Ryosuke's girlfriend" piped in Akira. "Bro sure isn't going to like this..." thought Keisuke. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ppl,  
I know I haven't updated in ages. Kind of lost interest but after watching a kick ass season of stage four I'm back. Hahaha Hope you guys enjoy this….

Disclaimer: Initial D and the following characters belong to Shigeno Shuichi. So please don't sue me for using them. Please review

Weeks have now passed since the infamous incident of the mystery 350z on Akina. Project D is now on the verge of gaining legendary status even though they have only a handful of races under their belt. Ryosuke has been relentless in the training of his 4 prodigies while Akira herself has been just as relentless on trying to get Ryosuke. The others however have just concentrated on nothing other than improving themselves not to mention their vehicles.

It was then when Ryosuke announced that he has decided on a date for their next challenge... a race against team streetkings. At this every moment everyone's eyes lit up as they simultaneously turned their head to look at Akira…It would be the first time any of them would be seeing her perform in an actual race. "The race format have changed by the way……the races will now be held in a format of 3 against 3 and for this race I have decided that Akira, Nakazato and Takumi will be racing". "What about Keisuke, Isn't he more suited than me right now?" asked Nakazato. "Kei might be faster but right now I believe you would be able to have a better run on the pass. A 4wd will give u an edge in the corners especially on a twisty track like Tarago Pass. Both the 350z and Trueno are relatively smaller in size which explains my other driver selections. Now enough of the talk…go and start practicing."

"This is my chance to prove to everyone especially to Keisuke that I'm just as deserving as he is" thought Nakazato as he sped up on the straight, realizing that he had not been this excited for a race since his match with the yellow FD. "There is no way that I am ever going to lose to anyone ever again."

The night of the race finally came and the spectators started filling up the car parks around the pass. The atmosphere was as tense as it could be. The debut race of the complete Project D team, something not to be missed by anyone following the racing scene in Japan. The Tarago pass has been long known by everyone as the perfect street race track. Smooth and technical, a real racer's race.

The speedkings had been doing practice runs on the track for the past 3hours, warming up and showing off their skills. Their act was however brought to a halt at the arrival of the emperor's team, a team which had just humiliated the speedkings in an all out race just a mere month ago. This generated quite a buzz in the audience as the emperors rarely show up at races other than their own. "I guess we are early, Kyouichi is just too anxious about anything that has to do with Ryosuke, I mean he just isn't worth our ti……" Before he could finish the crowd erupted into a deafening cheer as four cars approached the starting line. A yellow FD followed by a Trueno, a Skyline and a 350Z…..

Yea I know it's a short chapter but I'll try to update chapters on a more regular basis now. Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Initial D and the following characters belong to Shigeno Shuichi. So please don't sue me for using them. Please review

"You're racing again? Haven't you learned anything from your last race? You could have died and your car was a total wreck. Your Supra was in the workshop for ages and for what? Is a win over that black Lancer Evo that important to you?" screamed a teary eyed Yuri as Kenji calmly walked over to his golden coloured Supra. "The crash was a fluke and you should know better than anybody that I would never lose to anyone on Tarago" replied Kenji before speeding away.

The four cars slowly came to a halt. The doors of the FD opened and both the brothers walked out to greet the opposing team. The other team members followed suit however Nakazato was distracted by a familiar face looking on in the stands. "Yuri…is that you?"

Yuri was naturally surprised at the sight of her childhood friend. "Nak how have you been? Why are you here…." "I'm racing and you? I never knew that you were interested in racing." Yuri then began explaining that she was here just to cheer on Kenji in the golden Supra however she also made it clear that she disliked the fact that he races, tears began flowing down her cheeks. "He promised me that this would be his last race if he lost…."

Nakazato just couldn't stand it anymore, the sight of his first crush let alone his closest friend since childhood in tears was just too much to bear. "I'll race him tonight and I'll make him quit" whispered Nakazato as he began to feel the adrenaline rushing through his blood.

"What is the meaning of this? This is a direct insult, you come to our territory and challenged us to a race with your second rate drivers? Ryosuke you are the one I want to race not your useless subordinates" shouted Kenji visibly losing his temper. "I don't think you understand….. these subordinates as you called them are more than enough to put you and your entire team to shame. I see no need for Keisuke let alone me to go up against any member of your team", replied the always calm Ryosuke.

"Well lets make a deal….if any one of my team members win a race against any one of your members, you will have to race me" to which Ryosuke replied "I don't see why not as none of your members have a shadow of a chance against any of Project D members….you're on"

"Ok this is the formation of the race….For the first race Nakazato will race against the Integra…he is nowhere as good as you and his car is inferior to your GTR but the small chassis of the Integra is better suited for the track so be careful, Akira you are up against the MR2 just drive like you normally do and you will have no problem. Takumi you will be going against Ken….yea Nakazato? What's wrong?" "Ryosuke I know I'm out of place saying this but I want to drive against Kenji…..I'll put my participation of Project D on the line…."

Everyone diverted their attention to Ryosuke…no one has ever gone against his decision so none of them knew how he was going to react…no one except Akira. Both she and Ryosuke gave a thin smile as Ryosuke stated "Are you sure that's what you want to do? Kenji's Supra has a reputation that is as prestigious as that GTR of yours. And it has been said that his skill is on par with that of Kyouichi whom you have lost to before. Even if you and he are equally skilled you would still be at an disadvantage as Kenji knows Tarago as well as you know Myougi. Are you sure you still want to race him….I for one do not intend on racing against anyone tonight." "Don't worry Ryosuke, you have my word…..you will not have to race….I will beat Kenji. I stake my entire reputation on it" At this point Ryosuke had turned around and headed back towards the FD "Okay…you will be racing Kenji, Takumi will be racing the Integra….one more thing and this applies to everyone in Project D, Your reputation means nothing to me or the team. Remember that."

"Ready? 3, 2, 1 GO!" The Integra shot out ahead of the Trueno at the start however the raw power of the engine of the Trueno allowed it to creep up to the rear bumper of Integra before both cars braked hard, accompanied with the symphony of gears downshifting as both vehicles headed into the first corner. As promising as the Integra looked in the beginning of the race, all hopes of it continuing its inspired performance was shattered when Takumi managed to perform and inch perfect drift in the forth corner of the race which happened to be a long and tight left hander. The Trueno was right on the taillights of the Integra before the corner and the next thing everyone saw was the white Trueno taking the outside line at an incredible speed, effortlessly passing the black coloured Integra.

The second race was even more of a mismatch. The MR2 never had a chance against the professionally hopped up 350Z. "Her machine alone is enough to beat most of her opponents. You may not know this Kei but Akira was well on her way to the professional circuit before a humiliating loss in a one on one race broke her mentality….this along with the fact that the stress her father placed on her was enough to persuade her to stop aiming to race professionally. I pity anyone who has to go up against her and her 350Z. Be thankful she is on our side." Keisuke listened silently while wondering what type of person would be able to beat Akira before realizing that it was the first time Ryosuke had spoken highly of someone other than Keisuke himself or Takumi. "Who is this girl and who is she to big brother?"

The cheers however began to go wild as both racers for the third race positioned themselves on the starting line. A sleek black colored R33 Skyline GTR going up against a Golden colored Supra. Two of Japans premier touring supercars going head to head with the leader of Myougi Nightkids, Nakazato piloting the skyline where as Kenji, leader of the Streetkings in charge of the Supra. Finally a race which on paper seems as evenly matched as they come. "I will not lose" thought Nakazato as Kenji whispered under his breath "You are going down."


End file.
